This invention relates to a method for producing data carriers, in particular ID cards, papers of value and the like, in which the data carriers are provided with a security element having an optically variable layer and including markings produced by laser irradiation, and to data carriers produced by said method.
WO 97/19818 discloses printing data carriers with information that is rendered in a color contrasting with the data carrier. The accordingly printed areas are then covered with a transparent optically variable layer, the optically variable effect of said layer being clearly evident only in the areas where the printed information forms a dark and thus absorbent background. An optically variable effect is understood to mean that different visual impressions, for example different colors or tones, are produced at different viewing angles. This method has the disadvantage that a plurality of printing operations are necessary for producing the absorbent background and the optically variable layer, possibly with drying periods therebetween. If the printed information renders important data meriting protection, the data carriers produced by this method have little protection against forgery and manipulation since the printed information is easily accessible and manipulable.